Alternate Red Dead Redemption II
by Moviebookguru9716
Summary: What happens when it's revealed that Arthur had a second son? Slightly older Arthur! More caring Arthur!
1. Thomas Morgan's story

**Red Dead Redemption II is owned by Rockstar** The year is 1899. My name is Thomas Morgan son of Arthur Morgan. My mom died when an unknown gunman from a gang shot her for no reason. I heard of a "Tacitus Kilgore" going around different places around New Hanover, Lemoyne, Ambarino and parts of West Elizabeth. My mom told me it was Arthur's alias

I am currently staying in Valentine waiting for Arthur to arrive so I can confront him about my father.

I walked into the saloon. "Hey friend you seen anyone regular?" I enquired

"Yeah I did. I seen a man named- Here he is actually!" He said

"A whisky for me friend!" A man's voice said

I looked over him and asked "You Arthur Morgan?" I asked

He looked at me in anger and held a knife to my throat.

"How do you know me!?" Arthur demanded.

I reply with "Jesus fucking christ dad! your very nice and before you accuse me of lying here's a letter from my mom.

I handed him a letter I took from my satchel.

He took and read it.

 _Arthur,_

 _If you are reading this then i am dead._

 _No matter how old Thomas is, look after him. I know about your gang and I still loved you regardless. I warn you, Dutch isn't what he seems._ _Be careful and don't let our son near him. I taught him everything he needs to know about firearms and long arms when he was old enough I even got him a knife and dynamite. Be careful Arthur._

 _Love,_

 _Kathryn Morgan nee' Mooney_

The bartender looked worried at seeing a knife at my throat. "Sir do you need me to get the law?" He asked.

"No, no im fine. He just found out that he's my dad and is taking it very well." I reply.

By this point Arthur wasn't very amused. "Son this had better not be a joke!" he angrily shouts.

"It isn't dad why would I lie about this?" I ask

Arthur is uncertain. "I ain't much of a hugger, emotional or father Thomas. What if I'm a bad father?"

"Dad you won't be a bad--"

I was cut off by a voice and I turned to see who it was. Arthur knew who they were. "Bill, Charles, Javier what does Dutch want?

"Arthur who is he? Why does he look like you? Bill asks.

It's Charles who replies "He's your son Arthur isn't he?"

I cheekily reply to the bartender saying "whatever my dad's friend wants for guessing correctly who I am!"

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. So what do we do?

**Probably should have mentioned this in chapter one but having completed the game I will alter how it goes during my story. Micah will die much quicker... cause will be decided. Arthur will NOT contact Tuberculosis from Mr Downes Disclaimer is on the first chapter**

 **So What do we do?**

Arthur was mulling over what I had told him. He had another son? Why hadn't he been told earlier? "How'd your mom die?" Arthur asked

"An unknown gunman just killed her for no reason." I answered as we walked into the gunsmith

"Why are we here?" Arthur was curious now.

"Dad I need to buy a revolver and an off-hand holster". **(1)** "Ok but why?"asked Arthur

"So I can go after mom's killer". I shouted my answer.

"You won't--

He was cut off by a blonde man with a hanflebar mustache

"Cowpoke Dutch wants you to come back to camp". he stated

I think " _Who the fuck is this asshole?_ "

He notices me and asks "Who is this? Cowpoke you holding out?"

Arthur replies saying "Stay the hell away from him Micah!"

Micah gets a vicious grin on his face and goes to draw his revolver but is stopped by me holding two Schofield revolver's to his face "Not too quick are you?" I say mockingly.

Arthur laughs but slips saying "That's my boy!" Realizing what he said he curses.

Micah snarls at us saying"Dutch will hear about this!"

"Is he always an asshole?" I ask

"Pretty much anyway I have to bring you to the camp because of my slipup." Arthur states.

"Sure thing dad. Anyone I should be careful of?" I ask inquisitively

Arthur replies with"Other than Micah? Dutch."

 **I know full well that you can't get an off-hand holster from the gunsmith but for the story you can.**

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Poll

**Not a chapter but who should i pick for my characters mom's killer?** **Choices are:**

 **Micah**

 **Colm O'Driscoll**

 **Agent Milton** **Agent Ross**

 **PM your choice and I'll work it in**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter**

 **Chapter 3**

Arthur was in Valentine with me and we decided to go to Horseshoe Overlook. "Dad why would I need to be careful around Dutch?" I ask

Arthur looked at me and said "Dutch has a habit of promising peiple what to they want as long as they do something for him first."

I understood exactly what Dutch was like. He was the kind of person who manipulates people until they have no further use for him. "Ok dad I'll trust your judgement."

"That's my boy!" Arthur said happily

Arthur was curious about something so he asked "Son how old are you?"

I replied saying "I'm 21 dad why?"

Arthur took a Litchfield Repeater from his horse and held it out to me. "I know it doesn't make up for me not being around but here."

To say I was shocked was an understatement "Dad... you didn't have to. but I'll to take it. Thanks!"

"You're welcome Thomas. You'll need it if my enemies find out who you are." Arthur said.

"Dad didn't the asshole say you were needed back at your camp?" I ask

His eyes widen as he remembered that little fact. "Shit! let's go right now!" he then whistled for his horse and a beautiful Tennessee Walker came running up to him. "Hey girl you ready to go?" the horse whinnied in reply.

I whistled for my horse and a white arabian came towards me and I just said follow him while pointing at Arthur. The horse understood me completely and together, Arthur and I left Valentine for Horseshoe Overlook

 **End of Chapter 3** **It's been a while so I've gotten a bit rusty**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rockstar owns RDRII I get no credit from it.** Arthur and I had arrived at Horseshoe Overlook when a little boy came running up to us.

"Uncle Arthur! Dutch was looking for you! Who is he? Is he your son?" Wow. this kid can talk fast.

"Jack slow down." He says chuckling. "Where is he? This is Thomas yes he is my son."

Jack looked excited that there was a new person to talk to.

"Thomas! come on meet my family! Mama, Papa this is Thomas! He's Arthur's son!"

He was so adorable but also so oblivious.

Dutch approached Arthur looking angered.

"Why am I hearing that your _son_ threatened Micah?"

Arthur looked affronted. "He was quicker on the draw then I could see."

Dutch wanted me gone but Arthur said either I stay or he goes.

"Fine Arthur. Bring him with you to collect Mr Downes debt."

"Ok Dutch. Thomas let's go!" he yells.

"Ok dad!" I reply

 **Downes Ranch**

"Thomas Downes? You owe money to Herr Strauss!" We approach a man who is coughing harshly and sometimes coughing up blood.

"Dad he has TB!" I warned

"What?" Arthur questioned.

Now I'm scared "Dad it's Tuberculosis! One of the biggest killer diseases around! Look I'll pay his debt let's go!" I say panicking while handing him $500.

Arthur knew I was scared. "He only owes $200 let's go."

 **Horseshoe Overlook**

"Dad I want to help more." I say

Arthur wasn't surprised and decided to take me hunting after giving Strauss his debt money. "Charles? I'm taking Thomas hunting. You want to come as well?"

Charles thought about it and decided to come along.

"Thomas? you sound like an O'Driscoll. You Irish as well? Charles asks.

I was confused. "Yeah I a-- wait like a who now?"

Charles then explained who the O'Driscolls were.

After catching three deer and 5 rabbits we went back to camp.

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
